Knock, Knock
"Knock, Knock" is the season finale of the first season of Six Feet Under. It written and directed by Alan Ball and first aired on August 19, 2001. Synopsis The Fisher family experiences the control-freak side of Tracy Montrose Blaire. Story Tracy Montrose Blaire is back but for very different reasons this time. Her Aunt Lillian has passed away and David is the only one that can help her. While David is trying to deal with Tracy's outrageous demands and cope with her ever-changing ideas, Nate is trying to deal with Brenda and her family. Interrupted from his funeral director's exam, Nate scurries over to Brenda's so he can take her to visit Billy. Ruth finally decides she doesn't want to be involved with Nikolai and gets fired because of it. Cast Main Cast * Peter Krause as Nate Fisher * Michael C. Hall as David Fisher * Frances Conroy as Ruth Fisher * Lauren Ambrose as Claire Fisher * Freddy Rodriguez as Federico Diaz * Mathew St. Patrick as Keith Charles * Jeremy Sisto as Billy Chenowith * Rachel Griffiths as Brenda Chenowith Guest Starring * Ed Begley Jr. as Hiram Gunderson * Richard Jenkins as Nathaniel Fisher Also Guest Starring * Ed O'Ross as Nikolai * Dina Waters as Tracy Montrose Blair * Eric Balfour as Gabriel Dimas * Tim Maculan as Father Jack * Marina Black as Parker McKenna * Timm Sharp as Andy Co-Starring * Gary Hershberger as Matthew Gilardi * Brian Poth as Marc Foster * Justina Machado as Vanessa Diaz * Frank Birney as Walter Kriegenthaler * Nancy Linehan Charles as Connie * Giancarlo Rodriguez as Julio Diaz * Aaron Leigh as Dink * Terrell Clayton as Eddie * Cameron Watson as Doctor * Frank Crim as Convenience Store Clerk * Jamie McShane as Paramedic * Hayden Tank as Young Nate * Maximillian Orion Kesmodel as Young David Obituary Lillian Grace Montrose October 4th, 1936 - June 14th, 2001 Beloved aunt of Tracy Montrose Blair, Ms. Montrose passed away in the comfort of her home on Thursday. Lillian Grace Montrose spent her early childhood in Austria where her father taught music composition at the Vienna Music Conservatory. An accomplished musician in her own right, Ms. Montrose received a music degree from Baltimore's prestigious Peabody Conservatory. She later attended Sarah Lawrence College, where she got a Masters degree in French Literature. An ardent traveler, Ms. Montrose met her late husband, Rolph, while engaging in an archeological dig in Nairobi. She suffered personal tragedies in her life, including losing her husband and only daughter, Claudia, in a fatal car accident ten years ago-but somehow she always persevered, like the great lady that she was. Ms. Montrose was a respected and well-loved staple of her community. She raised Welsh Corgis on her estate and her dogs were twice awarded Best in Show at the Westminster Kennel Club's annual tournament. A tireless fundraiser, a patron of the arts and a master gardener, Ms. Montrose regularly combined her three great passions by hosting fundraising garden parties on her estate, inviting some of the world's most prominent writers, artists and statesmen. In lieu of flowers, please send donations to the Junior League of Los Angeles, 630 North Larchmont Blvd., LA 90004 Funeral service for Ms. Montrose will be held on Monday, June 18th from 3-6PM at Fisher & Sons Funeral Home. Funeral Mass will follow at 6:30PM at St. Bartholomew's Church, LA. Music Gallery Image:S1ep13_1.jpg Image:S1ep13_2.jpg Image:S1ep13_3.jpg Image:S1ep13_4.jpg Image:S1ep13_5.jpg Category:Episodes 13 Knock, Knock Category:Season Finale